Beyond the Forest
by Hippielover459
Summary: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: Like everyone else recently, I have been caught up once again in the Hunger Games. While rereading the first book, Katniss mentions a Game from when she was younger where a female Tribute dropped her token on the ground before the gong sounded. I found that part interesting and wanted to expand on the character.  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: Technically I don't even know what I own here. I guess Camellia's name and family, though she is mentioned in the first book, though not by name. I guess I know the little details of Camellia and her family.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

I awoke to the siren that blared just before sunrise. It signals for all the people in District 7 to wake up and prepare for a long day in the forest, cutting down and planting new trees for the Capitol. It also signals for children to get up for school.

"Camellia, make sure Grover is awake!" Mom calls from the kitchen.

I force myself out of bed. Grover is my thirteen year old brother who can sleep through anything. Both my other sisters, Holly age eighteen and Caroline age nine are already awake. I make my way to Grover's room in the dark. The trees that cover most of Seven also surround the houses, so only on the brightest days do we get any sun.

I open his door, but he is already awake, which surprises me. Grover has been known on more than one occasion to sleep through the siren, which is surprising because it rings throughout the entire district.

Grover and I look very similar, despite the fact we're brother and sister. We both have the same dark brown eyes with matching dark brown hair. Caroline looks like us as well. Holly, however, got our fathers 'from town' red tinted blonde hair. Strawberry blonde, he calls it.

But the fact that Grover is awake doesn't surprise me. I know he is worried about the Reaping that is going to take place a week from today. The Reaping is for an event known here in Panem as the Hunger Games, where to show they are still in control the Capitol takes two children known as Tributes from each of the twelve districts and places them in an arena and forces them to fight to the death. Because he is thirteen, the odds are in his favor. His name is only in the reaping twice, because Holly and I refuse to let him take out any tessera.

"Come on," I tell him. "We have to get ready for school." I don't want to talk about the Hunger Games. We still have one whole week until our escort, Shae Thacker, comes and takes two of us away to the Capitol. Now is not a time for worry, but of soaking up the time we might have left.

We move through the small cottage together and find mom and Holly in the kitchen. Holly is washing sheets and mom is hurrying to make what little breakfast she can before she and dad have to head into the forest to work. In District 7, all men and women over the age of 16 have to work either in the forest clearing and planting trees, or in the mills producing paper so we can send lumber and paper to the Capitol. Until the age of 16, children are required to go to school and learn about the work we will soon be required to do.

The sun begins to rise and mom and dad take off for work. They had to be there before sunrise ends or they can't work for the day. School didn't start for another hour, so I helped clean up the breakfast dishes.

There was a knock on the door. I grabbed the bag full of nuts and the two coins sitting by the door and was greeted by my friend Tara Ackerman. Tara only had her mother, along with her five brothers and sisters. Her father had been killed when Mill B had exploded due to faulty wiring. At least that was the official determination. There were rumors that some of the men were talking of a rebellion against the Capitol. A few days after we learned of the rumors, the mill caught fire, hit some of the chemicals and caused the building to explode.

Tara's mother, Erika, had a hard time feeding all of them. It was easy to starve to death in Seven. It was the second most common cause of death, though it was never listed on the official reports; the Capitol didn't want to hear about the problems the districts were having. Instead, the medical reports would read sickness, aging, or heart or brain complications. But never starvation.

Because of this, every night when there were only a few guards on duty, Tara snuck into the forest and hunted small birds with her slingshot. Weapons were illegal, but many of the kids had handmade slingshots because they would be called in to scale the high trees with small branches and get rid of nests, and a skilled kid with a slingshot could hit a tracker jacker hive from ten feet. Tara would then keep some of the birds to feed her family, and sell the rest to buy what they needed. Tara had been my friend since we were small, about six, so when she came to us and asked if we wanted to by birds or plants that she gathered, my parents took her up on her offer.

Tara was from the eastern side of Seven, so her eyes and hair were of a lighter color. Everyone from Seven, given the few with strawberry blonde hair, all looked the same. Unlike Grover, she had a reason to worry about the Reaping. I had my name in seventeen times, but Tara had her name in at least forty. The odds were not so in her favor.

She holds up a small bag without a word. I hand her the coins and the bag of nuts and she goes off without glancing back. She has to be quick because there are Peacekeepers all over town. I would have time to talk to her in school.

I help Caroline into her coat and she, Grover and I head to school. I drop Caroline off at her room, see Grover makes it to his and slid into my seat at my classroom. My other friend, Cherry Burrell, is already sitting in her seat. Cherry is actually from town, so she has strawberry blonde hair, like Holly. Her parents own the jewelry shop. They mostly make wedding bands, but the district Seven escort Shae Thacker and many of the Peacekeepers liked to special order items before each Reaping, so it helped to keep them in business.

Mrs. Overstreet is passing back our tests from last week when Tara slips into the room and slides to her seat on the other side of mine. I am grateful to see she hasn't been caught because hunting is illegal in Seven and is punishable by public execution. Just last year an older man was caught picking nuts off a fallen tree during work. Work and school got out early the next day and we were forced to watch as they put a bullet in his head.

"How were your weekends?" Cherry asks as Mrs. Overstreet walks by with a stack of tests

"The thunderstorm Saturday helped." Tara shrugs as Cherry's mouth drops open. While I understand Tara's predicament, Cherry does not.

"You could get caught!" she says in a harsh whisper just as Mrs. Overstreet places our tests face down on our desks.

"We'll starve. Either way, I'll die." Tara mouths back.

Not only are Tara and Cherry from different parts of Seven, but they are also polar opposites. Cherry has a deep desire to follow rules and please everyone while Tara looks out for her family and friends and can't bring herself to care about anyone else.

They are staring daggers at each other as I turn my test over and see a red 10 at the top. I smile as I slid my test away. I was smart, and I did well at school. I dreaded next year when I would be forced out of school. I wasn't naturally a strong person. I like learning too much to be happy chopping and planting trees for the rest of my life. Mom tells me that it won't matter, I'll get strong enough eventually, this was the one instance I wish I had been born in town, because then I could become a teacher. But since I wasn't, I would follow in my parents' footsteps like a good daughter.

Mrs. Overstreet begins class and the Arias boy comes in late. She gives him a stern look and he blushes as he hurries to take him seat. Tara follows him as he makes his way to his seat. I make eye contact with her and she raises her eyebrows quickly, twice, with a smirk. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and focus my attention to the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**: I'm a little sad. My story stats claims roughly a hundred people have read this story, but only one person has reviewed it. Please review and let me know your opinions about this story. I am interested in feedback. This chapter is still in the introductory period, but it'll pick up soon! Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

During lunch I ask Cherry and Tara to accompany me to town so I can arrange a couple things that mom needs me to do for Caroline's birthday. Cherry agrees, since it's on her way home, but Tara has trading to do that she couldn't get to this morning due to school. This is a bad time for her, I think as I watch her bite into what little food she has for lunch. She would be no worse off than the rest of us if she still had her father to help, but instead, Cherry and I just worry every day that she will be caught and will be sentenced to death. If it wasn't so close to the Reaping, she would have accompanied us to town. Tara wasn't as tough the other weeks of the year as she was this week. She wasn't usually so driven on trading or hunting, but being one of two people bringing food to the table, she has to be. I know that for the next week she will barely be around because she will be preparing for the worst. She is planning ahead in case her name is drawn, in case her family has to do without her. She is probably the only fifteen year old in District Seven that supports her family as much as she does.

I force myself to push the thoughts of the upcoming events from my mind as Cherry and I head towards town after school. We have to walk slowly because the roads are uneven due to the roots from the trees that edge the roads. A long time ago, I'm not sure just how long, the roots broke through the hard packed dirt. Instead of cutting the trees down, removing the roots and fixing the roads, we just learned to walk over the roots. These were the only trees we never cut down. I don't know why, and maybe that was one of the things I would learn when I was forced to go out into the forest.

"Where do you need to go?" Cherry asks as we enter the town square.

"I need to go to the bakery and then to see Mr. Sinclair." I tell her. "We should go to the bakery first." Cherry nods and we head to the building next to the Justice Building. There are no trees in the town square, so the sunlight beats down on us. The people from town are tanner. It's subtle, but standing next to Cherry, I can see the slight difference in skin tone. I look pale like snow when I stand next to her.

We arrive at the bakery; the Cordova's are the bakers in town. They have a daughter Holly's age who I only know by sight. I haven't been in the bakery enough to know her first name. When we enter, a small bell above the door jingles and we only have to wait about a minute before Mrs. Cordova comes from the back, smelling like sugar.

"Hello girls," she says with a smile and she wipes her hands on her apron. "What can I do for you today?"

Cherry turns to me as I step forward. "My sister turns ten on Friday and my parents were wondering if you could make us a small cake for it? I would be picking it up after school Friday."

Her smile widens. In Seven, ten and sixteen are celebrated because at ten, it means you have survived childhood and at sixteen you become an adult.

"We would love to." She tells me. I pull the money out to pay her as her daughter comes from the back with loaves of bread. They smell delicious and my stomach growls with hunger. I hope no one can hear it.

"Hello Cherry, Camellia." She says, making me feel bad about not knowing her name.

"Caroline's birthday is this week." Mrs. Cordova tells her.

"Well, if we don't see her before her special day, tell her we said happy birthday," she says as her mother gives me my change.

"Thank you both, and don't worry, I will," I tell them before Cherry and I leave the store.

A few stores down from the bakery lives Mr. Sinclair, who was going on eighty and had deep respect from everyone in town because he has made it to such an old age. Because he was old, he had no use in the forest anymore. So now, for a price, he used scrape pieces of wood and would carve whatever you wanted. Cherry had a beautiful carved night sky above her bed at home. He also made simple games, which is why I was here.

"And what can I do for you lovely ladies today?" he asks as we enter the front room that smells intensely of pine. He takes off his glasses and stands up.

"Caroline's birthday is Friday and I wanted to know if you could make her a toy." I tell him, not bothering to tell him she's my sister, because Caroline loves standing at the window, looking at the woodwork he has there, and also loves watching him work.

"She was just by here with your brother. She was looking at the new doll in the window until he pulled her away." Mr. Sinclair motions halfheartedly to the window ledge where the doll was sitting.

I wish we could buy her the doll, but we only had money for a smaller gift. Mom, dad and Holly have been putting away as much money as they could for her birthday. Unfortunately it wasn't much.

"Lately the kids at school have gotten into playing marbles." I tell him. "They're playing with wooden marbles and won't let Caroline place because she only has rough stone ones. I was wondering if you would be able to make a few solid marbles for her by Friday."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Let me just check my schedule." He goes over to the cash register and pulls a small book.

"I know its short notice," I say, embarrassed that I didn't think of coming sooner. If he wasn't able to fit it in, I would have to think of something else.

Thankfully, he said he could fit it in.

"Excellent!" I say, smiling. "Thank you so much." I tell him, handing over the last of the money I have. "Can I pick it up this time Friday?"

"It'll be ready," he tells me.

I thank him again before Cherry and I leave.

"I'm so glad Mr. Sinclair can do that for Caroline," Cherry tells me as we approach her house. A smoky smell is coming from it, so her parents are probably hard at work.

"Me too. I would have been so mad if he couldn't. We had nothing else planned for her birthday."

Her hand is on the doorknob. "Well, I'm sure you would have thought of something."

"Thankfully I don't have to. Thanks for coming along with me, even though it was on your way home."

She smiled. "I think we all need some normal activity this week." She opens her door and the smoky smell gets stronger. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Bye."

I make my way back home. The walk isn't long, only about fifteen minutes. Caroline and Grover are playing in front of the house. Well, Caroline is playing; Grover is just going through the motions. When they see me, Grover lights up only because he thinks he's free from her grip.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. I need to talk to Holly."

I make my way into the house. Mom and dad are still in the forest. They won't be home until sundown.

There is laundry hanging up to dry on every inch of the downstairs. I find Holly in the living room straightening a sheet on the couch. She turns when I enter and I plop down on the chair that is draped with a shirt on the back. "I got everything. I'm picking it up Friday after school."

Holly smiles. "That's great. She's going to have a good birthday."

I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "She better," I joke.

I hear Caroline calling my name, followed soon by Grover, who is most likely mocking her. I roll my eyes and make my way back outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: I'm inching towards the 150 individual viewer mark and still only one review. I'm begging; let me know what you think of this story. I would like some feedback. Not much to say about this chapter, so ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

When I get outside, I expect Grover to head inside, but he doesn't. Caroline is playing with her awkward rock marbles, trying to get better, and I can't help but smile because in a few days she'll be able to play with the other kids. Grover has drawn a circle in the dirt and there are rock marbles everywhere. The one in the middle remains untouched. Either they just started a new game, or they aren't very good at using the marbles.

"Am I playing winner?" I ask, sitting down between them.

"You can take my game." Grover says, leaning back on his hands.

I gather the rocks and separate them between us. I let Caroline go first. After she turned six, I stopped letting her win at games to teach her that she can't always get her own way. I did the same thing with Grover and Holly did the same thing with me.

I beat her in the first game. Grover joins us for the second game.

"How was school?" I ask as we divide the rocks up for the game.

"It was okay," Grover says with a shrug and gathers his rocks.

I smirk as I also gather my rocks up. "Did you see Tabitha today?" I ask, laughing lightly when I see his ear redden. I nudge him with my shoulder to show him I'm only joking.

"Grover and Tabitha are in love!" Caroline cries with a laugh. "They're gonna get _married_." She draws the last world out until Grover reaches over and claps a hand over her mouth. I can't stop laughing at the two of them. Caroline wiggles from his grasp and begins to laugh too. Grover looks back and forth between us a couple times before he loses his angry look and begins to laugh as well. We play the next game in content silence. During the next game, as the sun is beginning to set, someone stops in front of the house. I look up and see Ash Arias from class standing there.

I stand up and straighten my skirt. "Can I help you?" I ask as Grover and Caroline continue playing, giving him only a brief glance.

"I'm here to pick up our laundry, if it's finished." He tells me.

I hurry inside and ask Holly is their sheets and clothes are done. She grabs two stacks that have already been folded and knotted tightly before heading out to settle up with him. I follow her out and see he's already leaving.

"Holly's in love," Caroline sings, smiling even though she has missed the marble she's aiming for by about six inches. Holly has already gone back inside and I can't help by roll my eyes, even though there is a smile creeping up on my lips. If it was up to her, everybody would be in love with everybody else.

"Caroline, he drops his laundry off here, it's not like he proposed." I remind her, taking my next turn.

Grover scoffs and I'm about to ask him what he's scoffing at, but then I remember we're talking about love and he's thirteen.

"Yeah, but-" She's cut off by Holly who has decided to come back outside. She struggles to sit on the front step. Her leg must be hurting her today. Maybe it's going to rain.

"Do you wanna play Holly?" Caroline asks. Holly ever has time to play with her anymore, mainly because she's always washing or drying or folding or just plain not in the mood.

"I'll watch," she says. She turns to me. Maybe she has seen the confusion on my face as to why she's out here, because she says, "I finished a little earlier, dinner's about done, and it sounded like you three were having a good time, so I thought I'd come sit with you."

I smile. I like us all together like this. There have been no sirens today, so mom and dad are safe. I flick my marble at the center and manage to hit it, knocking it out of the circle. Caroline cries out in disappointment, but soon sets the game up again.

Holly slides onto the dirt and we give her some marbles. She asks them about school, and soon we are on the topic of Tabitha again, much to Grover's attempts to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Grover's going to marry Tabitha!" Caroline tells us and again we begin laughing, even Grover.

In fact, we're still laughing a while later when mom and dad make their way to the house. I see them coming, but am laughing too hard to make any noise. Holly has a laugh that sounds like a horn that is so contagious that once she starts, it's hard for those around her to stop.

Mom and dad stand there for a few minutes until we finally calm down. They are covered in dirt, but are unhurt.

"Looks like you're having a good time." Dad says.

Holly jumps up, just seeing them. "Dinner is ready, come in, just watch out for the sheets." She hurries inside to get the plates in order. Tonight we're eating the birds Tara brought in a stew with the last of our potatoes. It's not much, but the fresh meat tastes delicious. Whatever Holly has done is wonderful and I wish I could eat it all.

After dinner I help Holly with the dishes. We don't say anything, but I can't help but appreciate her presence. Our family isn't very talkative. Maybe it's because mom and dad are always tired after work. I want to thank her for dinner, thank her for coming out and playing with us, but I don't. I don't know why, but I just don't.

Later that night, I go to bed earlier. I can hear dad helping Grover with his homework. Caroline is asleep in the bed over. I have no idea where Holly is and I can only imagine mom is in bed. The house is quiet besides the male voices drifting from the kitchen, and I can honestly say that I am happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**: This chapter isn't as fantastic as the others (not that the others were fantastic). It's also not as long, sorry about that! The story will be picking up after the next (two?) chapter(s). Enjoy and ignore any errors!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

_That night I had a strange dream. I'm lost in a forest, but it's not home. Instead of the pines and the oaks, I'm surrounded by trees I've never seen before. When I touch the bark, instead of being rough beneath my fingers, it feels silky. I get the sense to run and thrashing my way through the trees, jumping and tripping over the roots breaking through the dirt. Something is catching up to me. I can hear its footsteps getting closer and closer with each step. My shirt gets caught on a low branch and I am forced to stop and try to free myself. Every second ticking away is a second closer to death. I can't get it unhooked. It's getting closer. I can feel the heat from its body and I'm beginning to panic. I scream out for help but no one is around. No one can hear me. I'm doomed. I am about to—_

"Camellia, wake up!" I hear to my left. I'm still in a daze and I can feel the breath of the unseen monster on my neck.

"Cam!" I hear again and the voice pulls me completely from my dream. I open my eyes and see I'm back in my bedroom.

"Are you alright now?" Holly asks in a soft voice. I turn and see her kneeling beside my bed as I force myself to breathe normally. I wonder if I cried out in my sleep; if I called for help like in my dream.

I nod. Even though the dream, or nightmare, was terrifying and I can't shake the feeling of the monster being near, I am alright because I'm home.

Holly struggles to stand and makes her way back to her cot. Caroline's small voice rises from the corner. As she slides into bed Holly tells her everything is okay and to go back to sleep.

I don't know what time it is. I glance out the window and don't see any indication that the sun will be rising soon. I lay still for a long while before I fall back asleep. I have no more dreams and when I wake up to the morning siren, I can't remember why my dream was so tarrying anymore. There is nothing scary about the forest.

At least that's what I think until I'm on my way to school. Grover has gone ahead to meet his friends, so I'm alone with Caroline.

"You were talking in your sleep last night," she tells me a little while away from the house.

"Oh was I?" I ask with a smile. I didn't think she would remember it since she sounded half asleep at the time. In fact, Holly didn't even seem to remember it this morning. At least she didn't act like she remembered it. And if she did, I'm grateful she didn't mention it in front of mom and dad.

"Why?" She asks.

I try to remind myself that Caroline is only nine and that she doesn't need to hear about my nightmares. Yet I find myself telling her everything I can remember. She listens silently the entire time and soon we're at the school.

"That's silly. You don't go into the woods anyway." She says.

Technically she's right. I still have roughly nine months before I have to go into the forest everyday and even then, I'll always be with someone.

"When did you get so smart?" I ask with a smile as I lead her to her classroom with a promise to pick her up after school.

I make my way to my own classroom and am one of the last to arrive. Even Tara is on time. I slide into my seat and prepare for another day of learning. Nothing of interest happens today and after school I walk with Grover and Caroline home. Holly somehow is behind on laundry and Grover has more homework than usual so we do nothing outside together. I do homework at the table while Holly is hurrying around, answering the door and giving people their sheets and clothes. I get dinner ready for her because she still has a pile left. The room smells like soap and stew when mom and dad get home, looking more tired than usual and covered head to toe in dirt. No one thanks me for dinner and I wasn't expecting one. We have to eat and it doesn't matter who makes it as long as it's on the table.

Dinner is quiet, as is the rest of the night. Dad doesn't help Grover with his homework. Today has been the complete opposite of yesterday. It's like we're a different family. Maybe the week is catching up on us, I don't know. I wish we could have a day like yesterday every day.

I have no nightmares tonight, which I was assuming would happen. The morning siren rings at sunrise and the next few days pass with nothing happening. Mom, dad and Holly all continue working. Tara keeps her family well fed. Cherry is still apprenticing at her family's shop. And I continue bringing home good grades that do nothing to feed us, or get us money, or goods for trading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes**: I know this chapter took a long time to put up, I was a little busy with work and I was out of town. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter things start going down. Ignore any errors and enjoy.  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

Friday comes quickly and I have Grover pick Caroline up after school so I can get her presents. We have been acting like there will be no surprises. Mom made Caroline a small, sweet pastry this morning for breakfast and we acted like that was her present. She was pleasantly surprised with her treat, so I can only imagine how shocked she will be when I return home.

Cherry and Tara come with me, Tara only after Cherry and I begged her. I understand she has to protect her family, but with the reaping so close, I wanted to spend a little more time with her. They were my best friends. Maybe that was selfish of me.

We don't say anything as we head to town. I want to say something, tell them I appreciate them joining me, thank them, but I don't. I can't. I'm not good at saying something. So instead we navigate our way over the roots that break up the road in silence.

Cherry heads straight to her house after a quick goodbye, as does Tara and I'm left alone to see Mr. Sinclair and the Cordova's bakery. I go to Mr. Sinclair first. He is waiting for me when I enter his shop.

"Hello Camellia," he says as I close the door behind me. He pushes a small purple bag across the counter to me. I open the bag and peak inside, where roughly a dozen wooden marbles, all perfectly shaped, are sitting. I look back up at him and smile.

"Thank you for getting this done on such short notice." I tell him, tucking the bag in my own bag. "It means a lot to my family."

He smiles. "It was no problem. They are very simple to make. Tell Caroline I said happy birthday."

I smile back. "I will. I'm sure she'll come and thank you next time we're in town." I say just before I leave the store.

As I make my way to the bakery, I imagine Caroline's face when she sees her present. I just know she'll love it. I open the bakery door and the small bell chimes. The daughter, the one who is Holly's age, is in the front, rearranging cookies in the front window display. They are beautiful, ranging in all colors from the deep greens of the leaves just outside, to the fiery reds of our sunsets. I wish I could buy, and eat, them all.

"We just finished our cake," she tells me before leaving and quickly returning with a square box. I don't open it because I know it will be beautiful and delicious. I take it from her and place it gently in my bag and make sure I am holding it level because I don't want to destroy it.

"Thank you so much." I say with a smile, which she returns.

I turn to leave. From behind me, I hear, "Good luck Monday."

I stop. We in Seven don't typically talk about the Games with strangers, sometimes not even our close friends and family. And we certainly don't wish each other luck, because their luck means our misfortune. Politeness only goes so far in relation to the Games.

I turn to her. A part of me wants to leave, to just turn and never come back to the bakery. This is her last year, she doesn't need luck. She's from town, her name is probably only in the required number of times. Tara has a worse chance at getting picked.

I surprise myself, because instead of leaving, I hear myself say, "You too," and actually sounding sincere. She nods and I hurry out of the bakery before she can say anything else.

Holly has Caroline in the bedroom when I get home, so I quickly hide my bag in the cupboard and go see what they're doing. Holly was helping Caroline with homework, even though Caroline was protesting the entire time. I set my books on my bed and go to prepare dinner.

By the time mom and dad get home from work, everybody is in the kitchen with me. Holly is folding some last minute laundry while Caroline and Grover watch me stirring the stew on the small stove.

After dinner, I bring out the cake and the marbles. Caroline shrieks in joy and claps her hands. Mom laughs and reaches over and plants a kiss on her temple. "Happy birthday," mom says.

Caroline opens the bag and is rendered speechless as she spills the marbles into her hand. She stares wide eyed as she rubs her fingers over the wood.

"Happy birthday," we all say.

She looks up at us and her smile is so wide it looks like it hurts.

Then dad cuts the cake into five pieces and we force ourselves to eat our pieces. The cake is sweeter than anything we've had in a long time, ever since Grover's tenth birthday three years ago. As I eat the last bite, my stomach tightens. It's not used to all the sugar and icing. But it's delicious and is worth the slight stomachache and the price.

"The daughter made the cake," I tell them as we lick the icing from our fingers.

"Elena has always been a good cook," Holly says as she starts to gather the dishes. Caroline and Grover rush outside to try out her new toy. I sit there, even after mom and dad drift away to bathe and go to sleep.

Elena Cordova. It seems strange that I am only now learning her name. Elena Cordova. The only person in Seven who has ever wished me luck for the Reaping. I wonder if she wishes everyone luck, or if I was special somehow. Or maybe she didn't mean to say anything and it just slipped out. I wonder if she was thinking about me, like I was her, while she was baking, or eating, or just being with her family. Or maybe, probably, she didn't pay me a second thought when I left the bakery.

That night, Caroline sleeps with the bag clutched in her hand and my mind won't shut off so I can sleep. I think about what the next two days will be like. Monday is the Reaping, which means this could be any of our last few days or freedom, and life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes**: Intense chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please, please, please review!_

* * *

There is no siren Monday morning because no one has work or school. When I wake up, the sun is shining brightly through the closed curtains. The others are already awake and I'm surprised I managed to sleep so long once I feel my stomach tighten in fear of what today might bring.

Holly tries to force me to eat breakfast, but I only manage a few bites. I give the rest to Caroline, who is acting off, but has nothing to worry about. She has two more years until her name is entered. Grover says nothing, just pushes his food around his plate. Mom and dad are in their bedroom, still sleeping. This is their only day off except for Seven's major holidays. I want to scream at them to wake up, to be with us, but I don't. I toss my plate in the sink and don't care who cleans it. I can't stay in the house any longer. I go out and sit on the front step, and suddenly begin feeling like the trees were closing in on me. I want to pick a direction and just run.

"Wanna play?" I jump at the sound of the voice behind me. I turn and see Grover standing behind me, holding Caroline's marble bag.

I nod and he comes over as I draw a circle in the dirt with a shaky finger. Grover pretends not to notice as he dumps the wooden balls on the ground,

I try to play marbles with Grover, but we aren't in the mood to play games. We stop after the first game and he goes back inside. I stay outside. The urge to run is gone.

The day goes by too quickly. I spend the day wanting to be left alone and wanting to be around my family. I watch the sun rise and begin to lower in the sky most of the day, both wanting the day to end and wanting time to stop. At three-thirty, Holly, Grover and I bathe and get ready. I'm wearing an old dress of Holly's. It's white and airy and twirls out when I turn. After all these years doing laundry, Holly has learned to keep whites spotless and the dress seems to glow. She suggests leaving my hair down and it curls slightly while it dries.

"You look pretty." Holly tells me as she tightens the sash on her own dress.

"I feel pretty," I admit in a whisper. Besides green, white has always been a good color on me. We meet the others in the living room. Mom and dad hug us all tightly. It feels like my heart is trying to escape my body through my mouth and I find it hard to swallow. I feel my hands shaking and I tightly clasp my hands behind me. With heavy hearts, we leave for town. Only a few days ago, town was a place of happiness.

We approach the Justice Building. All the shops are closed, but there is a sharp smell in the air that mom once told me was called anise. The Cordova's must have been baking today.

When we get there, mom takes Caroline and heads with dad to the section marked off for parents and those who don't have slips in the green glass bowls sitting atop podiums on the stage that wasn't there Friday. The workers must have worked fast, because the stage looks sturdy.

I lose Holly while we get in line to sign in, but I know she'll find her friends like she always does. I know she'll be safe with them. Grover waits for me as I sign in.

"Go to your section." I tell him. "Where you normally stand. I'll find you."

He nods and it looks like he wants to say something, but instead he turns and hurries away. I know he'll find Rider or one of his other friends. I, myself, search for Cherry and Tara. I find Tara first, looking terrified in her gray dress. I clasp her hand tightly and feel her shaking. Or maybe I'm still shaking. We don't say anything while we search the crowds for Cherry.

When we finally spot her, we have only seconds to get to our spots. She grasps Tara's other hand.

"Good-" her voice cracks and she looks down.

"Yeah," I say.

"You too," Tara finishes.

We head to the girls marked off section and try not to make eye contact with anyone. There is a loud silence where we are. There is whispering far behind us; probably the men who have no one to worry about making bets about who will be chosen. It's a disgusting gamble, one no one would admit to, but when someone's desperate for money…well, they'll do whatever it takes to get money.

The doors to the Justice Building open and the district escort, Shae Thacker, comes out in a hideous blue and pink get up. Her skin and hair is tinted blue and it looks like she died and is still walking around. Her outfit is a short dress that looks much too tight and her shoes look much too high. She takes tiny steps to her chair and sits down, followed by Seven's mentor, Blight Purcell. Mayor Kinsey is the last to exit and heads for the podium between the glass bowls. Mayor Kinsey looks like he's gained weight from last year. I wonder what it must be like, to have money and food. I wonder how he sleeps at night.

Now it is exactly four and Kinsey begins to speak. He tells us the history of Panem, that rose from the destruction that was North America. He tells us of all the disasters that occurred. He tells us of the Dark Days, when the districts rose against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, one was destroyed. The Hunger Games were made as a reminder of what happens when people try to rebel. Each year, a boy and a girl are chosen from each district to die on live television over the course of several weeks. He reads the list our Seven's victors. We've had twelve, five of which are still alive. Blight Purcell is the most recent, which is why he is the mentor. A handful of people clap and Blight waves his hand once to us and directs his attention immediately back to Kinsey who is introducing Shae Thacker to us as if we don't know who she is, or why she is here.

Shae hurries to the podium. There is a huge smile on her face, as if she is so excited to be here. But then again, she probably is. Life in the Capitol, I'm sure, is very boring.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She says loudly into the microphone. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Her blue hair blends into the sky and it looks like her head goes on forever. I'm sure that's not the desired effect. I spot Grover through the crowd. He's near the edge of the boys section, a few feet ahead of me. I wonder if he noticed too.

It's time for Shae to begin the drawing.

"Ladies first." She smiles at us before going over to one of the glass bowls and shuffling her hand around for what seems like a lifetime. Finally, she grabs one. She opens it on her way back to the podium and I feel like I'm about to throw up. I tighten my grip on Tara's hand, because I know just how many of those slips have her name carefully written on them.

Then she says the name. It's loud and confident, but I can't help but think frantically that I've heard it wrong. It must be wrong. There's no way that name could be uttered from Shae's lips. The name she called out loud and clear into the microphone isn't mine. It's—

"Holly Galvan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes**: This is the longest chapter yet. I meant to end it after they first got on the train, but didn't. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

I am literally frozen. My mind stops and I can't force myself to find her, Grover, or the rest of my family. I feel pressure on my right hand; Cherry has come to my other side, squeezing my hand in a silent form of comfort.

I don't move as she limps past us. Two guards come to escort her to the stage and they try to make her hurry, not noticing she can hardly walk. I watch her grey dress walking down the narrow strip of path leading to the stage. They can't take her. We'll starve without her. I think Grover turns to me. I think everyone does, looking between the two of us, and probably mom and dad too. Everyone knows Holly, everyone loves Holly. I hope they feel disgusted like I do, sending a person with a disability to play in the death games. It isn't right. Shae calls the male tributes name when I realize that no matter what, Holly will die. The others will single her out as an easy target and there will be no hope. No one will want to be an ally with her. She will only bring them down. Holly is going to die.

Shae is asking for volunteers. Seven isn't a volunteering district. Connections only go so far. I shake off Cherry and Tara before I know what I'm doing. They try to hold onto me, but I'm leaving their reach. I head to the strip of path, and can't find my voice.

"Are you volunteering?" Shae asks into the microphone.

Holly shakes her head at me, in such short motions I wouldn't' be able to see it if I wasn't staring at her. She can't go into the arena. She'll die. Grover and Caroline…they'll die without her too. She can't go.

"I volunteer." I say, still in a daze. This cannot be happening. Other people get reaped. Not me, not my family.

The two Peacekeepers from the stage are heading towards me.

"Camellia, don't!" Holly shouts as a Peacekeeper tries to get her off the stage.

"I volunteer!" I shout back at her.

The two Peacekeepers come forward and I realize that no matter what I do, I am going to die.

I am dragged to the stage. They can see that I can walk properly and waste no time getting me up beside Shae. Her skin is bluer than I thought. She looks ridiculous. And blurry, though that's probably because my eyes won't focus. This can't be happening. Why did I volunteer? I can't fight, I can't survive!

"And what's your name?" Shae asks, shoving the microphone in from of me.

"Camellia Galvan." I manage to force out.

"And Holly was your sister?"

I nod. I can see my face on the screens beside the stage. The fear is apparent. Everyone who sees this will be able to pin me as weak. The other tributes, who will be watching this later, will see that I'm afraid.

"Well, let's hear it for our tributes!" She calls out, beginning to clap.

For a moment, there is completely silence. But then, slowly, people begin to clap. It is awkward, sporadic. But then it's steady. Every year we clap for our tributes, to let them know that we are behind them, and as a wordless message of good luck.

I get one last look at my district before we are pulled into the Justice Building for our final goodbyes. I soak in the trees, the breeze, the shade, the buildings, the sharp smell coming from the bakery, the people standing below me, staring. I wonder how many lost money on their bets because of me…or gained it.

The room I'm forced into is bare except for the couch against the windows. The urge to run overcomes me and I reach for the doorknob. I wonder if I run fast enough, if anyone would notice. Maybe it would shock everybody into paralysis.

The door bursts open, then Cherry and Tara are wrapping their arms around me. I struggle to hold back my tears. I have three minutes to say goodbye to my best friends. Cherry keeps her arms around me while Tara tries to cram a lifetime of information in only mere minutes. They both have tears streaming down their faces and it takes everything I have not to cry. Tara tells me about aiming, and shooting. About plants that were poisonous that I would need to stay away from. It's useless. No matter how hard I try, I can't focus on anything besides their faces; Cherry's necklace; the piney smell coming from Tara.

Soon, too soon, the door opens and they are being pulled out of the room. I only have time to say one thing. "Please," I beg. I can't ask for them to feed and protect my family. They have their own families to worry about. "Look after them for me," I manage to tell them before the door is slammed shut.

I turn away from the door and rake my fingers through my hair. I close my eyes tightly, but a few tears escape. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Pretend to be weak, only to come from behind and win.

The door opens. I wipe my face before turning around. Holly, Grover, and Caroline are ushered in.

"Where are mom and dad?" I ask, sounding broken, as Caroline wraps her arms around my waist.

"They're coming next." Holly says.

I don't have a lot of time. I know what I need to say to them, all three of them. I crouch down to Caroline's level and pull Grover towards me. His face is red, but I know he won't cry. Not in front of the others, but at night, when he is alone in his room maybe.

"Listen to me," I tell them sternly. My voice shakes, but I only have so much time. I have to push on. I hold on to their arms. Grover kneels in front of me, next to Caroline. I am so grateful he wasn't chosen.

"You are both learning the hard way that _life isn't fair_. Life is mean, and it's dirty, and it just isn't fair." I tell them, placing emphasis on all the right words. "But that does _not_ mean you can give up, do you understand me? Live the life you want. Be happy. Don't give in. When you leave this room, you hold your heads up high. Show them that you can live beyond this. Don't show them your tears." I squeeze their arms. Grover nods. Caroline wipes her face.

I stand up and approach Holly.

"You shouldn't've." She says.

"I know. Family is only supposed to go so far." I pause and look down at the others for a moment, and then back to Holly. My time must be running out. "You have to keep taking care of them. Make sure they eat. Them, you, mom and dad. You were always the one that kept us going. Don't stop. They still need you." I hug her tightly. I feel her nod as a Peacekeeper comes in. Caroline attaches herself to me again. I bend down and hug her and Grover tightly.

"Take this." Caroline says, handing me one of her marbles. "To remind you of home."

I take it from her as the Peacekeeper starts ushering them from the room. Mom and dad hurry in and embrace me. This is when I lose control and begin to sob. Mom sits me on the couch and tries to comfort me. Dad sits beside me. They both have their arms around me. I breathe in their smells, take in how they look, how they feel. They spend their three minutes telling my how much they love me, how proud they are of me. My tears stop, only because dad tells me not to give the Capitol the satisfaction, just like I told Grover and Caroline.

After a time that could not have been three minutes, mom and dad are torn from me and I'm forced from the building. By now my face is dry and pale, and I'm feeling strangely calm. I'm placed in a car for the first and probably last time in my life. I'm against the window with Shae between me and the boy tribute, Ash Arias, from my class. Shae is talking about how exciting and beautiful and perfect the Capitol is, but I can't focus on her voice. In fact, I can't focus on anything. My first car experience is followed by the first time I set foot on a train. It is beautiful. It must be specifically for District 7. The walls are painted a dark blue. The carpet is a lush green that springs under my feet. The furniture is mostly plain brown leather. There is some typical Capitol style to the main car, including a red and white polka-dotted dining table with matching chairs and strange artwork.

The car is also loaded with so much food that it could feed Seven for at least two days, one if we were pigs. It's disgusting really. The Capitol gets all the food and all the perks and all the _freedom_, while the districts have to send two children to play a game to the death.

Shae shows Ash and I to our rooms and my room is just as beautiful as the main car. It has the same green carpet and blue walls, only it's about the size of my home in Seven. There's a large, round bed against the far right wall. Across from it are a bookshelf and a wardrobe filled with clothes.

There's a bathroom off to the left and I venture inside. It's so spotless I almost don't want to use it. I also don't want to wash the smell of home from my body. But I'm covered in a thin layer of grim, so I feel the need to clean up. So I strip down and push the buttons to operate it from a safe distance outside the tub until I figure out what I'm doing. There is a soap that smells flowery, and the hot water never runs out. I stay in the shower for a good while until my fingers become wrinkly. The mat automatically dries me off. I leave my clothes on the floor and head for the closet. I'm not interested in what's fashionable, just wasn't comfortable, so I pick a pair of black pants and an orange top. Orange has always been a favorite color of mine, but it's not a color seen a lot in Seven, especially on clothing. The cloth or the dye would be too expensive, even if I could find it. The typical wear for us is white, gray, dull blue and black. The fact that I am on a train filled with more food than I can consume, more clothes than I can wear, and more hot water than I can use, are the only positive things about this situation.

But I would take being hungry, naked, and cold if I could just be home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes**: This chapter is a little boring, but it is necessary. I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

I exit my room. It was beginning to feel too small. Shae and Blight are still in the main car, talking quietly. I don't know where Ash is, and I guess I'm not supposed to care. It feels strange that now I'm supposed to hate him, a boy that I've known my whole life. He has done nothing to me. He hasn't done anything to anyone. His name was just unfortunately in the bowl enough times to be pulled out. I don't know if I'll be able to hate him.

They see me enter and Shae rushes forward. "Camellia! You're entrance was just fantastic! The way you volunteered so strongly for your crippled sister—" she continued, but I don't listen. My entrance wasn't fantastic. It was necessary. My family needed Holly, they didn't need me. I wonder if hitting the escort was frowned upon.

"—we're going to be all that everyone can talk about! I'm sure Blight can get you wonderful sponsors. Everyone loves a fighter, one willing to sacrifice themselves for their loved ones!" Shae looks so happy and excited that I decide not to hit her. I smile and try to act like I'm excited about the idea of sponsors, even though I'm not. Who would want to sponsor a terrified girl from Seven when they could sponsor a strong, confident Soldier from Two or Four?

Shae leads me to the table and Blight introduces himself. I've seen him from a distance, in town and on Reaping Day.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he says, extending his hand.

I smile again and shake his hand. I can't find it in me to be mad at him. He did win this game once. "Where is Ash?" I ask as he releases my hand.

"Probably in his room. Sit down," he says, gesturing to the chair across the table from him. "We'll be in the Capitol tomorrow morning. The whole day, you will be with your stylist and prep team in preparation for the Opening Ceremonies." Shae sits next to me holding a tray of muffins. She hands me a pinkish one that is strawberry and I have to stop myself from eating it whole. I take another large bite and chew slowly. It's delicious, and I just know the rest of the food will be too.

"Do you have any questions right now?" He asks.

I swallow and lick my lips before answering. "Are the Ceremonies as terrifying as they appear?"

Blight laughs and I begin to feel comfortable. The Opening Ceremonies always looked scary to me. All those people in the Capitol, in Panem, staring at the tributes like their pieces of meat. Those that look the part get gifts to help them survive longer; those that don't…well, they get sent home in boxes.

"It's not so bad. Before the ceremony tomorrow, your stylist and I will tell you and Ash how we want you to behave for your chariot ride in."

I nod and finish my muffin. Blight hands me another one, only this time it's blueberry. I peel the wrapper off and eat it slower. I could get used to this. All the food that is available. I can eat and be full. Shae tells me my room is equipped with a special machine that at the push of a button, I can get any type of food I can imagine. I wonder why they make this place so comforting. Maybe it's the Capitol's way of apologizing for the terrible conditions of the districts. Then again, if the Capitol wanted to apologize, they wouldn't make children fight for something they had nothing to do with, and they wouldn't make us starve and work to the bone for them.

I finish my muffin while I talk more with Blight. He asks about my everyday home life. I confess that the only reason I volunteered was because Holly helps feed the others; all I was good at was getting good grades. I told him a little about Grover and Caroline, and my parents, and Cherry and Tara. I can't tell him much, because my throat constricts and I don't want to start crying, even though no one would know besides him and Shae and the Avox's refilling trays and cups. But still, I don't trust them, so I won't cry in front of them.

The sun begins to set when Shae calls Ash for dinner. He looks exactly the same as the last time I had seen him, maybe a little more tired…defeated maybe. I don't know why I expected him to look different. Maybe because _I_ feel different. We make eye contact; he doesn't say anything as he approaches, but nods in my direction.

Dinner is served as soon as Ash sits. It's a thick beef stew with thick pieces of meat, carrots and potatoes and is serves with what Shae says is rice, with buttery rolls shaped like half moons. It all smells delicious and tastes even better. It takes all of my willpower not throw my fork to the side and just use my hands. Ash and I eat quickly, however, and I manage to eat two full plates before the weight of the meal hits me. I stop with the stew and slowly finish my water and roll.

I don't talk much at dinner. Blight finds out about Ash and his life in town. I already know the trivial part of his life: his parents own the cloth shop; he's an only child; he doesn't do well in school.

Dessert is brought out while he is still talking and it's a pot of melted chocolate with different types of foods to dip into it. I find myself eating all of the sugary substance called marshmallows covered in the chocolate. Ash still talks as he begins eating covered strawberries.

After dinner, we take our drinks to the chairs around the large television to watch the other districts Reapings. Blight and Shae share comments about the districts and mentors. Ash and I share comments about how terrifying the people in the Soldier districts look. Ash has a sarcastic attitude like I do; only he is more okay with showing it. Only a few people stand out to me. Genevieve from One with her waist long blonde hair and long legs; Malon from Four that's taller than me, taller than Ash, by a good four inches and has muscles bigger than my head; a boy from Six with a face like a rat, and a small boy from Ten that could only be twelve.

When they show our Reaping, I was right. I do look scared, but I manage to head myself strong when I walk and stand on the stage. Ash doesn't flinch when his name is called and he is already halfway to the stage when the Peacekeepers get to him. There is no fear in his eyes, only determination.

Ash makes a snide remark about the awkward boy from Twelve and I laughed aloud, drawing attention from everyone in the room. Ash laughs too, and I realize our laughter is bordering on hysterical. We are still both afraid, regardless of the comfortable train and good food and safety for the time being. I don't want to lose control of myself in front of them, so after the end of the Reapings, I excuse myself to my room.

The bed has been turned down for me. I search the drawers for sleepwear. I come across a drawer filled with sleep pants and shirts. I drop the clothes I'm wearing where they fall and crawl into bed. While I'm falling asleep, I don't think of the people I left behind in Seven. Instead, all I can think is how different the bed smells from my old bed at home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes**: Train ride chapter! Ash is more important in this chapter, as he will be in the following chapters. Ignore any chapters and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

Shae wakes me up the next morning with a dozen knocks on my door and repeating "Today is going to be an exciting day!" almost as much. For a moment I forget where I am, and I wonder why the district Seven escort is in my house. Then it all comes to me and a sinking feeling settles over me. My stomach tightens and for a moment I feel like I'm going to throw up. I make my way to the bathroom and hit buttons until hot water and fruity smelling bubbles come out of the shower. My shower is quick, because even though I want to stay in the warmth forever, my growling stomach is a priority.

I dress in a yellow top and another pair of black pants. Both sets of clothes from last night are gone. I hope they didn't throw away my Reaping dress. Maybe they sent it home, or maybe they're waiting to send it home with me.

After I dress, I head to the main car for breakfast. There are long tables set up along one side, filled with different types of food. I grab some eggs, some meat, a bowl of fruit, and a few pieces of toast before sitting across from Ash, the only other person at the table, the only other person in the room besides the Avox pouring me a glass of red liquid.

"Where are the others?" I ask without thinking. I forget this isn't school. Ash is supposed to be my enemy. It is hard to think of this like that; especially when I can remember a time in grade five when his younger brother got hold of a pair of scissors and Ash woke up one morning with half a side of hair gone. The kids at school teased him until his hair grew back. How can this boy now be my enemy? How am I supposed to look at this boy in anger, when I can think back to that time and laugh?

"Blight is still asleep, I think," he says, wiping crumbs away with his napkin. "And Shae just left. She spilled cranberry juice on her white outfit and it stained. She had to go change; not a very Capitol thing of her, really," he adds with a smile.

"Is that was this is?" I ask as I lift my glass and take a sniff of the red liquid.

Ash nods. "Its tart," he warns as I take a sip. It is very tart, and makes my mouth water, but I drain the cup in a couple gulps. It is refilled quickly, but I focus on my food. We eat in silence for a good while. It is awkward for me. I keep trying to force myself to say something, but I am either too busy stuffing myself, or too shy. What am I supposed to say to him anyway?

When Ash sits down after getting his third plate, he says, "It was brave of you."

I swallow my mouthful of fruit, surprised he said anything. But I'm not sure what he's talking about. "What?" I ask, looking up at him.

"At the Reaping. It was brave." He repeats, pushing his eggs around with his spoon, not looking at me.

I didn't think I was being brave…at all. In fact, it was rather stupid of me. I want to tell him that, I want him to know that I only did it because my family needed Holly, not because I thought I would win, or even stood a chance. But I don't. Instead, I thank him awkwardly and go back to eating, even though my appetite is gone.

The silence is more awkward than before. It grows until it's a roaring and I feel the need to say something, anything, to get the silence to stop screaming. Running away would be a good alternative, but the silence would follow me, I know it. I have to say something to him.

"You looked completely unfazed when Shae called your name. Like you knew it was going to be you." I say quickly, immediately blushing, wishing I had said something else. But I can't take it back, so I close my eyes and hope he doesn't respond.

Luck, it seems, is not on my side. "I didn't want them to see my weakness." He says.

"I'm sorry, that was dumb." I play with my knife, twisting it against my palm. I'm still embarrassed by my awkward statement.

"It's okay," he tells me. I look up as he shrugs. I stare at him a minute longer. I take in his natural town coloring: pale hair, bright blue eyes, slightly tanned skin. He's not much, but he's from home.

"I don't hate you," he tells me. His words surprise me into speechlessness. Maybe, like me, he's struggling to decide what I am to him. Friend or foe. Maybe we could just be civil to each other until we were in the arena.

"Me too," I whisper as Shae and Blight enter the car. We quickly go back to eating as they get their food and sit with us.

We aren't far from the Capitol now, Shae tells us, only about thirty minutes. Once we get there, Ash and I will be separated and our stylists will get us ready for the tribute parade tonight, the opening ceremonies of the Games, where the sponsors get a good look at us so they can decide who to save.

Blight tells us not to argue with our stylists. They have been planning our wardrobe for months now, he says, and they know what they're doing. Also, apparently they go easier on the ripping if you're nice. I don't like the sound of that. What ripping?

We finish eating just as the train goes dark. I hear someone jump up, but I'm too taken aback to move. Adrenaline pumps through me and I'm terrified that if I move, someone will spot me.

The train slows, and the tunnel ends. Sunlight pours back into the car. Ash is on his feet. He has good reflexes. That will help him here, I'm sure. Suddenly, we are passing lines and lines of people, waving, cheering, chanting our names. Ash sits back down and ignores them. I twist the knife against my palm again and I force myself to look away from the people outside.

The train pulls into the station. Neither Ash nor I have acknowledged the people outside. I want to go home, where the colors aren't so harsh, and the people aren't so scary. Here, the people look like monsters, in their strange clothes and bright colors. The yellow looks sickly, as do the blues and greens. I see dark body tattoos covering arms, legs, stomachs, faces, along with dark makeup; wigs; and awkward clothing. Do they really think they look attractive?

Ash and I don't look at the people on the station as we get pulled into another car. Blight doesn't look thrilled either. Only Shae waves back, laughing and talking with a few people we pass. She must know this is sick. The car pulls away from the groups of people and I'm grateful I don't have to pretend I like them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes**: Remake Center chapter, with more of Camellia's thoughts about the Capitol and its citizens. Opening ceremonies next chapter! Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

Meeting my prep team was not as awful as I was expecting. Yara and Allegra both speak with a Capitol accent and dress in typical Capitol attire, but they are nice, a little naïve, but nice nonetheless. Yara has gray tinted skin, making him look sick. Is that a theme with the Capitol? Do they treat sickness like a joke here, because they can afford to get better, because they have doctors that have access to equipment to help them? If so…I don't want to be here anymore. Allegra doesn't have tinted skin, but her hair is bright red, and it matches her makeup. It looks like she's bleeding. Her ears are pointed and I find myself constantly staring at them. Why would anyone alter their appearance like that? I hope they don't do anything drastic with me.

After they introduce themselves to me, they get to work. My stylist, Rufus, will not be joining us until I am up to his standards of clean. Allegra washes my body while I lay on a cold table, struggling to keep my blush down as my naked body is exposed to these strangers. The foam they use is gritty, removing at least a layer of skin. They hose me down and wash me again, with a fresh smelling, non-gritty soap. I am told to step on a drying mat, and I expect to put on some type of clothing, but I'm told to lie back on the table. They begin to remove the hair from my legs, torso, arms, and parts of my eyebrows. They wash me a third time, only this time using a different soap that soothes my sore skin.

While Allegra manually towel dries my hair, Yara struggles with my nails. I have a tendency to chew off the cuticle, so almost all of my fingers have scabs. He files them into a uniform shape and when he's done, he covers the scabs with a bit of makeup. Allegra brushes out my hair only to towel dry it again. When she's done, they both leave. I slid on the robe they left for me and sit back on the table. I wonder how close I am to the other tributes. The Remake Center didn't look very big when we entered, but who knows how far down the building truly goes. As for my room, it's fairly large. There's a small wardrobe, a wooden table, two chairs and the metal table I'm sitting on. Aside from that, there is a lot of empty space.

After a few minutes, Rufus enters. I've seen him at every Game, seen him every year since I can remember. He stands in front of me, not speaking. Up close, I can see his age. There are wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, and I wonder if the doctors here have an age limit for procedures.

Finally, he smiles and extends his hand. "Camellia, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says. He pulls up one of the chairs from against the wall and sits in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you too," I say back automatically. He has clearly had years of work done. There are tattoos running up his arms, swirls of black that look bright against his white skin. The black matches his hair and his shirt. I might like him, as long as he doesn't cover us in dirt and make us ride through the Capitol naked, like last year.

We sit in silence for a few minutes while he takes me in. "I suppose you want to know what you'll be wearing." He leans back in his chair. I wonder if he can read minds. I nod and he continues. "This is my last year as a district stylist. I've been Seven's stylist for-"

"Don't give away your age," I say before I can stop myself, smiling despite myself.

Rufus chuckles; his laugh is quiet coming from a tall man like himself. "Alright, well, I was going to do the typical outfits, with brown and green coloring."

"For the trees," I say, though it is unnecessary. Of course he would only focus on that aspect.

He nods and leans forward. "But then, after I saw your Reaping, I got an idea. The white dress you were wearing was very…" he trails off, searching for a word. I wonder if he's going to insult me.

"Striking," he finally finishes. "And I had a chat with Drusilla and we completely redid your outfits. Because what does district seven make besides lumber?" He asks.

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. "We have mills that make paper, but-"

He points at me and leans back in his chair. "Exactly."

There is a small smile on his face, but I am still confused. "So we're going to be wearing paper." I say. Paper rips easily, one wrong move and all of Panem could see me naked. The thought was terrifying.

Rufus stands and walks to the table and must push or pull or slide something, because part of the table disappears and then reappears covered in food: carrots and peas, some type of short white grain, turkey that smells spicy and is in a dish with tomatoes and peppers, a basket full of light green, awkwardly shaped bread. Rufus loads up a plate and hands it to me, and he takes only a spoonful of carrots for himself before sitting back down. I bite into the bread and am surprised by its saltiness. Rufus tells me its bread for District Four. It tastes good, it all tastes good. I try to eat slowly, but can't seem to slow my hand.

Rufus tells me about himself as we eat, and asks questions about Seven. I wonder if he really cares or is only making small talk until it's time to get ready. Then again, he is going to be beside me until the very end, so maybe he is interested.

As Rufus tells me about daily life in the Capitol, I can't help but be repulsed by what he says. The trivia things that all but cause riots: a mill fire in One, a poor shrimp season in Four, a mining accident in Twelve. If Seven would have had a forest fire in the last month, the Capitol citizens may have caused the Second Rebellion.

The thought that these people knew nothing about real fear, hunger, fighting to survive…it made me hate this place even more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes**: Another longer chapter, with more of the Remake Center and the tribute parade. I hope you like it. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

Over the next hour I get to know Rufus more. I can't decide how I feel about him. There are times he seems like someone I might get along with, be friends with even, and then his Capitol appearance shines through and I can't believe he thinks all this is right.

After that hour, Rufus begins to get me ready for the parade. For a short while, I have forgotten why I'm in this room, but as soon as I remember my stomach knots. I am not ready for this. He tells me to sit on one of the chairs while he leaves the room. I smooth the robe over my thighs as I wait for him to return. I am not ready for this. I can't face the entire country like this. I clasp my hands together tightly, squeezing my fingers until they hurt. I wonder how far I can get if I start running.

Rufus enters with a silver case while I'm trying to figure out if I should make a break for it. He slides the case onto the table and clicks it open. I peak inside while he is looking through it: there are different sizes brushes and containers, surely to make me look pleasing to the audience who hold part of my fate in their hands.

I sit there for a long time, as Rufus circles me, dabbing different powers on my face, trying to make it look even, he says. I don't have freckles like Ash, so Rufus shouldn't have much trouble.

Maybe Rufus sees the fear still gripping me, because as he works, he explains to me what he's doing. He tells me of base foundation and the darker foundation to give my face depth, and then there's blush, eye shadow and eyeliner. I've never worn makeup before in my life. The eye shadow makes my eyes feel heavy and when I try to close them, Rufus makes me keep them open because something he put on my eyelashes will smudge. I flinch away from his hand when he tries to put the eyeliner on my lower lashes. He must expect this; I'm from a district that does not have these simple luxuries. We in Seven don't often have a cause to get so dressed up.

Yara and Allegra enter a while later and tell Rufus I have twenty minutes to get downstairs. He does not seem worried, but I squeeze my hands together. My eyes itch and I want to rub them, but know it would be a bad idea.

Allegra has entered carrying a dress that looks beautiful. It's white, and long, and absolutely stunning.

"Hurry now," Rufus tells me in a low and calm voice. He reaches down to my hands and tries to unclench them. "You have a nation to impress."

I release my hands and stand. Yara helps me out of the robe and Allegra helps me into the dress. It's soft against my skin and I can't help but run my hands along it as they make adjustments to it, my makeup, and my hair.

"You look beautiful," Allegra tells me with a smile. I can't help but smile back. Yara brings in a long mirror so I can see myself. The makeup Rufus did was not as over the top as I was expecting. The light makeup around my eyes is brown, the blush is a pale pink and my skin doesn't look any different. The dress sits just above my knees in the front and just about brushes the ground in the back.

"It's really paper," Rufus says, smiling at me in the mirror.

I can see the pattern; it looks just like the paper we make at home. I feel a rush of homesickness as they help me into a brown pair of sandals.

"Thank you," I whisper. Rufus puts his hand on my back and leads me out the door.

* * *

Seeing Ash with his prep team is strangely reassuring. Shae and Blight are there too.

"You were almost late!" Shae scolds Rufus as I stand next to Blight and Ash. Ash is also dressed in white, though he is wearing a buttoned jacket and pants. Who thought to add buttons to paper? No matter, it looks good against his tanned skin. And his freckles are gone.

"Paper as clothing; who would have thought it?" Is the first thing he says to me. "At least we aren't trees."

I try to force a smile, but I can hear the Capitol people just beyond us in the main room and suddenly feel sick again.

"What should we do?" I ask Blight. My throat is tight.

"A lot of the tributes will be eager for attention. I want you both to ignore everyone, like earlier. Don't acknowledge anyone."

Ash and I share a look. That's not typical. Normally tributes show how happy they are to be here.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ash asks, looking skeptical.

"They already know who you are. Camellia, you've already gained their attention, and they see you as brave and they already see Ash as strong. Don't wave, don't smile, don't even glance at them." Shae comes over. It's time for them to take their seats. The parade is about to begin.

"Trust me," he says before they leave.

Rufus helps me into the chariot. The horses driving the chariot are brown and I try to focus on them and ignore the roars from the open doors. District One has already exited.

"Are you okay?" Ash asks, turning to me.

"I think I'm going to throw up," I tell him. Two has exited.

I look up at him. He surprisingly looks worried. "Can I do anything?"

"If I pass out, don't let the horses trample me."

Three and Four are out and Five is leaving. Ash doesn't say anything more, which is good because I can feel lunch from earlier rising in the back of my throat. I want this to be over so I can go curl up in a ball on my newest bed.

Six is gone. I turn my attention to the tips of the horse's ears. I allow my eyes to become unfocused. Maybe if I can't see them, I'll be able to make it through this.

Our chariot begins to move and again I feel the powerful urge to vomit. Ash and I share one quick look before we enter the city. We turn our attention outwards as the cheers hit us. I can hear people shouting _"District Seven!_" Blight might have been right after all. Maybe we have already made an impact.

It's when I hear my name being chanted that my vision gets dark. There are people here who want me to win, people who want me to murder my way to the top. I want to close my eyes, but I know either Caesar Flickerman or Claudius Templesmith will comment on it. It will show weakness.

We're halfway to President Snow's mansion when I begin to lose my balance. I'm about to pass out, and I can only hope that Ash will remember to catch me. I can't die before the Games have yet to begin.

I feel pressure on my back. Ash must have looked over and saw me stumble because his hand is now firmly placed on the small of my back. The crowd goes crazy, whether by this action or another chariot, I don't know. All I know is he is giving me enough strength to make it through this.

We stop in front of the mansion. We still don't look at the crowds as the rest of the chariots join us. President Snow stands and gives the official welcome from where he stands above us. I stare him, and the screens surrounding him, while he speaks. The cameras are jumping between the faces of the tributes. When they get to me, I don't look like I want to pass out. In fact, I look bored, like I have better places to be.

The national anthem begins and we make one last circle and then reenter the Training Center. Ash removes his hand and I don't have time to thank him before our prep teams are there, congratulating us, telling us about possible sponsors, and so on. I don't feel so sick anymore.

Blight and Shae find us amongst the crowds and we are taken to the tower specifically for the tributes. Each district gets their own floor which will be our home until the Games start. Our floor is similar to our train. There is no carpet, but the wood is a deep brown. The walls are white, the couches and armchairs are a dark green. The dining room table seems to be made from the same type of wood as the floor.

Shae shows me to my room, just off to the left side of the main room. There is a plush plum color carpet, with pale green walls. The bed is in the far left corner and is light blue. I have my own bathroom again, along with a closet full of clothes, a desk, and a menu on the wall where I can order anything I want.

I change into comfortable clothes and lay my dress on my desk. I don't know what to do with it. I sit on the bed and think back to the parade. Surely after dinner we will be watching the recaps. I wonder what they said about me. I hope they didn't say anything.

I make my way to the window when I realize I can still hear cheering. There are large groups of people out on the city streets, watching recaps from both the parade and the Reaping on large monitors. They are cheering for their favorite tributes, their favorite districts.

The time for fun is over. Let the 68th annual Hunger Games begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes**: I'm sorry this chapter was a little late getting up. I was having a hard time with it. Thank you J.K. Lol-ing, GlitterAttack and Nellie D for reviewing. It means the world to me that someone is reading my story and feels strongly enough about it to leave feedback. So thank you, thank you, thank you. Now, onto the story! Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

After turning away from the window, I head back to the intercom. I scan the menu and finally decide to order a plate of grapes, because dinner must be soon. A bowl appears in seconds and I munch on them while I lay in bed, waiting for someone to get me. I don't feel sick anymore. In fact, the only thing I feel is tired and hungry.

I'm thinking about getting more food when there's a knock on my door. I jump up and rush to the door, throwing it open.

"It's time for dinner!" Shae says before heading back towards the main room.

Blight, Ash, Rufus and Drusilla are already eating when we enter the room. There are three chickens on the table, all sitting on beds of different of sides. One was surrounded with fruits and vegetables; one with potatoes; and one with a spicy stuffing. There are also noodles in a white sauce; a yellow vegetable is a bowl of butter; and a platter of bread.

The four of them talk about the parade while I load my plate up with food. I don't want to think about the parade, or what might have been said about me. I just want to eat the entire bowl of the yellow vegetable that I'm told is called corn. In fact, after my first helping, I just pull the bowl over and begin out of it. I had some of this stuff at home, though it was turkey and not chicken, but the corn is completely new to me. And while I'm here, I want to try new things.

Blight laughs when he has seen what I've done, though Shae seems almost repulsed. She should understand that this meal could feed my family for two, maybe even three weeks. I'm used to watered-down stews, not all this.

I scrape the bowl clean and I finally turn my attention to the conversation. Everyone was pleased with how our outfits came out. Shae still can't believe they were paper, even though Rufus and Drusilla have assured her again and again it was.

Dessert is served and we each get our own little chocolate cake with strawberry sauce that explodes in chocolate when you cut into it. Ash devours his first, second, and third in silence.

After dinner, we make our way to the television. The only thing being broadcast now will be the Games. Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith are talking about District Two when we tune in. Caesar is the host of the Games and always dyes his hair, lips, and eyelids differently for each Game. This year he chose purple. It looks...odd and unnerving and I can't say I like it. Claudius is the announcer. He does nothing more than gossip and announce the feat that occurs in the Games when only a handful of tributes are left.

Only a few catch my attention this time. The cold girl from District Two with the narrow eyes even as she waves to the crowd; the boy from Six with a thick scar from the top of his right cheek to his chin; the girl from Eleven, named Juniper, which is a type of plant and ironic to me considering her district. The costumes range from stunning to inappropriate as Twelve is naked and covered in coal dust.

They talk about me and Ash, of course. They mention my brave nature to volunteer even though Seven doesn't see many volunteers. They mention our nonchalant glances to the crowd. Blight is happy they noticed, that means we did it right. He can work with this, he says.

I get up and head for my room after they make one final comment about Twelve. I have a _"big big day tomorrow"_ and want to make sure I get enough sleep.

* * *

The next morning Shae raps on my door. It's the first of three days I will be trained. I shower with soap that smells like lilies. When I'm dried, I drift to the closet. The first thing is a pair of tight black pants made of a stretchy material, a green shirt made from the same material, and a pair of leather shoes.

I dress and hurry to breakfast. Once again there is a spread of food on the table and I can't help but wonder if I'll ever get used to seeing so much food.

"Morning," I hear from behind me as I load up on eggs and toast.

I turn. Ash is coming towards the table and sits down across from me. He is dressed in all black and I'm grateful we aren't wearing the same thing.

"Morning," I say quickly before biting into my toast.

I'm piling on sausage and more toast when Blight joins us. Ash lets him get a plate before asking, "So, what's our plan?"

Blight swallows. "Take special care to go to the survival tables. Being about to wrestle a knife away from someone will only do so much, especially if after you drink bad water. Learn how to identify poisonous plants, how to skin animals, how to tie knots. Do your best, and don't let anyone intimidate you."

The idea of the other tributes watching and analyzing everything I do makes my throat tighten and I can't finish what's on my plate. I force myself to finish my cranberry juice, but I can't eat anymore.

Too soon, it's twenty to ten and Shae leads me and Ash to the training rooms. They're below the ground floor, but it only takes a few seconds to get there. We're the fourth district there, and we can't begin without the others. Nobody says anything to anyone. The silence is only broken by trainers pinning numbers to our backs and the elevator arriving and leaving.

Finally, as One appears off the elevator, the head trainer explains how the stations work. I decide only to focus on the simple, survival stations today.

I spend part of my day at the camouflage table. I try to copy the coloring and texture of freshly fallen snow. It's hard, and I couldn't get the right shade of white with a hint of gray, but the trainer at the table approved. But maybe that was because I was there for so long.

I join Ash at the fire starting station. He's gotten the skill down, I can tell from the moment I step beside him. I, however, can't seem to hold the match the correct way, and I certainly can't get the leaves to catch fire.

"Here," he says. He's been watching me struggle for the last ten minutes. He could have moved on, but maybe watching me struggle was fun for him. "Watch me."

Slowly, step by step, he shows me what to do. Then he hands me the matches and I try again, and again, and again. Finally, the leaves catch and the trainer shows me how to make the fire bigger. I do this again and again until lunch. Everybody sits alone during lunch except the Soldier districts. I suppose they do that to see intimidating.

The rest of my day is filled with knot tying and shelter building. I excel at knots but am barely mediocre at building a shelter. No one pays much attention to me, so I don't feel complete fear. I don't run into Ash again, but I make a note to go back to the shelter and fire building stations tomorrow to freshen my memory.

At four, we're released back to our floors and I'm grateful. All I want to do is take a shower, eat, and then crawl into bed. I'm exhausted and I don't want to do a lot of moving.

As the elevator doors are closing, Ash turns to me. "Did you spend any time at a defensive station?"

There's an edge to his voice that I don't like. "No. Why?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He demands. "Don't you think you should consider archery or hand-to-hand combat?"

"What?" I'm confused. Why does he want me to learn how to fight? Why is he trying to make me someone harder to kill? Can't he know that I've already given up?

"Tell me tomorrow you'll at least spend an hour at a defensive station." His voice is different. Maybe it's because I'm from home that he cares. He was in my class too, after all. He's watched me grow up.

I nod as the elevator reaches our floor. Ash turns to leave and I realize I forgot to thank him, and I need to do it, now, before I either forget or lose my nerve.

"Ash—" He turns back to me, looking confused.

"Thank you," I force out. "For last night." This feels weird. I shouldn't be thanking him. I technically shouldn't be talking to him more than necessary.

"I made a promise," he says before heading to his room. So, that's that. I don't owe him anything. Now we can continue comfortably ignoring each other until the Games. Then I don't have to see him ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes**: As of right now, there are only three chapters left, including this one. Not much more left. Not much to say about this chapter, so ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

For the next two days, Ash and I continue our training. I don't try but I manage to stay away from him. I spend part of the second day at the knife throwing station. I'm not great, not like some of the others, but I can hit the knee or the shoulder two out of five times. It's not much, but it's enough to get Ash off my back. I've made him happy, so when I spend the first half of the third day at the plant identification table, he says nothing. Then again, maybe he realizes he doesn't have the right to tell me to do anything anymore.

The last two days of training go by quickly. I spend my free time watching the city from my bedroom window and eating my way through the menu from the kitchen. I don't have much longer here, so I want to eat as much Capitol food as I can before I go into the arena.

At lunch, my stomach tightens and I can't eat. I'm surprisingly nervous about my private training with the Gamemakers. Thankfully, being from Seven, my turn will be just about in the middle, so I won't have long to wait. I figure I'll show them my knife throwing, even if I'm terrible at it. My score doesn't matter anyway.

After lunch, we sit just outside the training room, all lined up, girl-boy, ranging from district One to Twelve. One, Two, and Four, the Soldier districts, are the only people talking. I'm sitting with my hands between my knees, shaking. I don't know why I'm so nervous.

People are getting called in and I want to say something to Ash, maybe get him talking of home, but I can't. Instead, I just sit there and wait my turn.

Four, Five, and Six are done and suddenly it's my turn. I'm walking through the main doors and there are a bunch of Gamemakers above me, on a little balcony, waiting to see what I can do. One or two already look drunk, with all the wine that's being passed around. At least a few of them are still interested in me. Some are too busy with other things, like food and conversation. It's disgusting. They have our lives in their hands, and they are too busy eating and drinking to pay attention. It makes me want to do something drastic, like throw a knife in their direction, knock a glass out of a hand. Make them notice me.

Instead, I make my way to the knife station. I don't have a lot of time left. I pick up five and stand on the line, about ten feet from the targets. I don't look at the Gamemakers again. I let my first knife fly. I hit the right knee. I let another one go, and another. The first one misses, and the other hits the left knee. The last two go. One misses, while I get lucky with the last and hit the center of the neck. I look up at the Gamemakers. A couple are nodding, but the rest aren't even looking my way.

I'm dismissed and as I leave, I regret not throwing a knife their way.

* * *

When I make it to our floor, I head straight for my room. I drop my training uniform and get into the shower. I'm still nervous. My score is bound to be awful, but that's not why I'm nervous. I can't pinpoint why my stomach is still knotting, but I wish it would stop.

After my shower, I lie in bed and eat green fruits with fuzzy brown skin. The fruits burn my tongue, but I eat them anyway. I lean back against my pillows and wonder what is happening at home. I can't recall what day it is.

I reach over and grab my token, Caroline's little wooden marble, from my nightstand. I just got it back. It had to be tested for anything that would cause an unfair advantage. I'm glad I have it back. I thought I lost it, on the train the first night, when it disappeared with my dress. I hold it in my hand and squeeze tightly. I think it is Friday. Caroline has been 10 for a whole week. I hope she's not tired of her marbles yet.

The light is fading outside when there's a knock on my door. It's Shae, calling me to dinner. When I arrive, Blight is the only one at the table. Shae must be getting Ash.

"How did it go?" He asks.

"Are we allowed to talk about it with you?"

He smiles. "What are they going to do, punish you?" He says.

I can't help but smile. "I threw some knives. It wasn't that great. I don't know how many saw me." I glanced over my shoulder. Shae is still gone. "Are they always like that? Don't they know the tributes depend on them to pay attention to their skills?"

He looks surprised for a moment, but then shrugs. "I guess not." He tells me as Shae and Ash join us.

"Where are our stylists?" Ash asks as we're served a yellow soup that turns out to be a spicy cheese. It's delicious.

"They're going over your outfits tomorrow, for your interviews. They want to make you look gorgeous!" Shae says, taking a sip of her soup.

After dinner, consisting of baby vegetables, a beef dish, and fresh fruit for dessert, we make our way to the television to watch for our scores. First they show a picture of the tribute, and under it is their score. Both tributes from One get 10's. The girl from Six manages an 8. I wonder what she did. I wish we could talk about what we our sessions. But I don't think anyone would answer truthfully. Why give away your strengths?

Soon, my picture flashes onto the screen. I'm not expecting much. A six is flashed under my picture and I am genuinely surprised. I was expecting a four, maybe a five because of the neck shot. Shae and Blight are pleased, until Ash's picture is flashed, followed by a 10.

Ten!

We all cheer. Ash looks surprised and embarrassed. Blight pats him on the back while Shae calls for champagne. Ash and I smile at each other. He got the same score as the Soldiers. That means he might have a chance. That means someone from Seven just might win this year.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes**: I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been busy with work and the boyfriend. Anyway, this is the interview chapter! I've had this and the next chapter planned since before I started writing the story, so hopefully it's okay. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.  
**Reminder**: _Please review!_

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, I'm sent to Shae to prepare for my interview. I am to spend half of the day with her, and then the other half with Blight to prepare for the grand total of three minutes I will be on the stage just outside the training center tomorrow. This will be where Panem will see me for the last time before I'm in the arena.

The first thing Shae does is force me into a pair of high heeled shoes. When I try to stand after first putting them on, I can't keep my balance and have to grab onto the chair to keep from falling. I don't like the dizzy feeling I have in these heels, but I can't stop walking back and forth across the room until Shae thinks I've mastered them. It takes almost an hour, and my ankles are sore and I can't wait to take them off. I hope if Rufus has decided I'm to wear heels, they aren't as high as Shae's.

After walking back and forth across the main room for over an hour, Shae allows me to sit. She wants to go over my ability to make eye contact with Caesar, because apparently I'm bad at it. Once she points it out, I realize my eyes flutter back and forth when I talk to people. I can't help but wonder if I've done this with everyone, like Mom or Grover or Cherry. Maybe I only do it to people I just don't like.

For the next few hours, Shae complains about my lack of eye contact, my poor posture, my inability to smile on command. Clearly she has forgotten that I'm about to be sent to my death; which is not a good reason to smile.

Finally, after putting on a long dress and learning how to walk in that and heels, I'm sent to Blight's room. I'm grateful to be on flat feet. Ash brushes past me with only a quick glance as he leaves Blight's room and I can't help but hope Shae makes him walk in heels too.

I can see the sun beginning to set outside Blight's window and I'm ready for the day to finally be over. Shae has tested my patience, and I try to remember that Blight has done nothing to annoy me today.

He motions for me to sit down in the chair across the table from him. When I sit, he sighs and I'm not sure what I did wrong. I wait for him to speak and hope he won't keep me the whole time, because I'm getting hungry and I want to take a nap.

"I know you don't want to be here," he finally says a few moments later.

I look over at him. He is staring at me. "Is that a surprise?" I can't help but ask. Of course I don't want to be here.

"You can't let them know that. This is supposed to be an honor."

"Was it for you?" I ask. I wonder if everyone knows how I feel. Maybe it's obvious. I thought I was doing a good job pretending I like it here.

He doesn't answer me. He leans his elbows against the table and moves towards me. "Do not give them reason to hurt you."

I blink a few times, confused. "What do you mean? How can they hurt me anymore than this?"

When he answers, I'm stunned into silence. "They can hurt your family."

Isn't it enough that I'm here? Isn't enough that I'm suffering, being put into an arena and being forced to kill to survive? Obviously not. I can see it now: An accident in the forest; in the school; at the house. In mere seconds, my entire family could be wiped out. The Galvan family line gone because the people of Panem…the Peacemakers…even President Snow...because they see how unhappy, how ungrateful I am to be here. I can't let that happen.

"Did you do the same thing to Ash?" I ask, leaning back in my chair.

Blight shakes his head. "I didn't have to."

I bet he didn't. Ash actually has a chance to make it out alive.

"Now that I have your attention, we can work on your interview tactics." I force myself to pay attention. Anything he has to tell me will be important in keeping my family safe. "I have no doubt that Caesar will ask about your family."

"Why?"

"Because you volunteered from a district not known for it. It has been a long time since someone volunteered in Seven, and because it was your sister, the country is bound to be curious."

This makes me angry. They don't have the right to be curious about my family. "I don't want them to know anything about my family. They have no right. They don't deserve-"

Blight holds up his hands, palms facing me. "I'm just telling you want they'll want. Give as little or as much information as you want, but be honest. You only have three minutes, but you have to make them count. Make them remember you."

Blight spends the next few hours asking me questions about my family. At first, I give short answers, because I don't want to invite him into my personal life. But as he gives more information about his own family, I can't help but open up. After all, it's not his fault I'm here, or that he's here. It's not him I should be mad at. It's President Snow and the others in charge. As I talk to Blight, my idea to shock the people of Panem with rude remarks is gone, but I know what I have to do to end this, and keep my family safe at the same time.

* * *

After a night of eating and planning, the next morning I'm woken by Yara and Allegra. They look exited to see me and I can't help but smile as they pull me out of bed and into the shower. I have figured out what I'm going to do about this situation, and if I could only get my stomach to stop twisting, I would be fine.

They let the mat dry me and then sit me down so they can prepare me. They won't tell me what Rufus has planned. They spend hours moving back and forth between my hair and my nails and my skin. I want to know what they're doing, but even after hours of me asking, they still refuse to tell me. Only Rufus, they tell me, knows what I'm going to be wearing.

Finally, Rufus enters with an armful of cloth. He says nothing except "Close your eyes," just before he slips the dress over my head. I keep my eyes closed as they put the finishing touches on my makeup and move a hair or two into place.

Someone grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Open your eyes," Rufus tells me, sounding close behind me. His hand releases mine as I open my eyes.

I'm shocked into silence. My mouth seems glued shut. I recognize the girl in the mirror quickly. I am not beautiful, nor stunning, nor gorgeous. I am average. I am me.

I'm wearing the old dress of Holly's, from the day I was Reaped. It's still white and airy and twirls out when I turn. It is still spotless and still seems to glow. I am wearing almost no makeup, none that seems noticeable, and my hair is down, curling slightly. I look no different than I day I was Reaped. Neither the Capitol nor the Games have changed me. I have not changed.

Rufus appears in the mirror behind me. "Everyone will recognize you," he says softly.

I thought I had lost this dress. I know Holly will recognize it the second I walk onto the stage. I turn to Rufus. I want to hug him; I want to breakdown and cry; I want to go home. But all I can do is murmur a small "thank you," before I'm being led to the elevator. The interviews are about to begin.

Ash and his team arrive a few minutes after we do, and I can see that he is also wearing his Reaping day clothes. We stare at each other as we wait for our elevator. He doesn't seem to have changed either. Seven will be proud of us, I'm sure.

The elevator comes and we ride down to the stage. We're going to be lined up, girl-boy just outside the stage. Last year the tributes were all together on the stage, but the boy tributes from Four and Six get into a fight, so we will be going one at a time.

Ash and I don't say anything to each other. In fact, no one says much to anyone. We're all listening to the interviews. The tributes from One and Two manage to get the crowd going wild and I'm terrified no one will clap for me. Maybe no one will even pay any attention to me.

All too soon, I hear Caesar calling my name and a rush of relief hits as I hear clapping. I'm shaking as I walk onto the stage and I can hear the crowd gasp as they get their first glimpse of me.

I sit in the chair next to Caesar as the crowd begins to quiet down. I have three minutes to impress the people of Panem, and that's beginning to seem like a long time.

"Well," Caesar says as the crowd becomes silent. I try to focus on him, but I steal a glance or two out at the crowd. "Camellia," he paused, looking over me. I feel myself blush. "It doesn't look like you've changed since you volunteered." I don't know how to answer, but luckily he continues. "We haven't seen a District Seven volunteers in years. It was a very brave act, wasn't it?" he asks the crowd, who begins cheer. I smile and try to look humble.

He turns to me. "What was going through your mind when your sister was called?"

I remember what Blight said and I struggle to form words. "My mind shut down. I truly believed they didn't call her name until I saw her walking up to the stage."

Caesar leans towards me and I'm strangely comforted by him helping to make the country like me. "When I saw your face as you hurried forward, I was stunned-" there is a small burst of agreement from the crowd. "What made you volunteer?"

There are two reasons I could tell him, but I pick the less personal one. "In Seven, when a person turns a certain age, if they have no other job, they are sent into the forest to learn how to cut trees so we can get lumber and paper to the other districts." It is silent now. They are waiting for me to continue. I glance out at the crowd as I continue. "During Holly's first few months in the forest, she had an accident with a fallen tree that crushed her foot. She walks with a limp now. I knew that would be a problem in the arena." The crowd is still silent.

"How brave is she?" Caesar asks the crowd. They go crazy as the buzzer goes off. My three minutes are over. As soon as I'm off the stage, Caesar is calling Ash to the stage.

Shae and Blight find me backstage. Shae tells me I did wonderfully and Blight agrees. I've done a good job, and I'm beginning to relax.

Caesar asks Ash about his life in the district and about any girlfriends he might have. Ash blushes and tells the crowd about a girl from Seven he would like to marry, if he can make it out of the arena alive.

* * *

By the end of the night, I'm still shaking and it's still from nerves. On our way back to our floor, everyone tells Ash and I we've done a great job. Shae just knows we'll get sponsors. We're the humble children from District Seven who have something to live for. Ash rolls his eyes at me behind her back and I have to turn away to hide my smile.

We eat a big dinner and I'm glad to see there's corn, although my stomach is still twisting and I can't eat much, but I try to follow the conversation.

After dinner, we all sit around the television and watch the replay of interviews. I'm glad you can't tell I'm shaking on the screen, and my voice doesn't show it either. Just as the tribute from Nine is being called, someone switches off the television and we all sit in silence for a while. I don't mind it. I imagine my family doing the same thing. Maybe dad is helping Grover with his homework, or mom is playing with Caroline.

I force my thoughts away from home because my eyes are stinging and I don't want to cry in front of anyone. I don't want to cry at all, really. My stomach tightens and for a minute I swear I'm going to lose my dinner. It's getting late and we have to be up early tomorrow. I don't know if I'm even going to be able to sleep. My mind keeps trying to drift back to home, but thankfully, Shae begins to thank us for being such great tributes and wishes us well in the arena. Blight wishes us the best of luck and a few last minute tips for tomorrow. They head off to their rooms, as do our prep teams. Ash and I are now alone.

I don't see Ash move, but suddenly the television is on again. The interviews are over and now they are showing the districts, along with a picture of both tributes, to give the viewer a sense of their home. I want to say something to Ash, but home flashes to the screen with our pictures. My heart aches to be home, safe with my parents; hearing Caroline's soft snoring; walking on root broken sidewalks. Instead I'm here in a strange land, beyond the forest that I once called my home.

The districts go by in a blur and special ends about an hour later with news footage from Thirteen, with a reminder against a new rebellion. Ash stands up. "Are you going to bed soon?" he asks.

"I don't think I can," I tell him honestly. "You did great today," I tell him, even though there are other more important things I should have said.

He gives me a small smile. "You too." He says as he heads off towards his room. I click the television off for the last time as his footsteps stop.

"I'm glad it wasn't her."

I turn to him. I want to tell him I feel the same way. I also want him to know how grateful I am to him for being nice to me, for just being a reminder of home.

But I say nothing, and he leaves for his room without another word.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes**: So, this is the **last **chapter! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I appreciate all the feedback. Thank you _so_ much for reading. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Katniss mentions a Game from when she was young where a female Tribute drops her token on the ground before the gong sounded. That was Camellia Galvan, a young girl from District Seven, whose life was normal. Until everything changed. This is her story.  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.**  
Reminder**: _Please review!  
__**Quick Second Note: **My friend J.K. LoL-ing wrote a one-shot based on this story. Feel free to check it out if you want. I loved it._

* * *

I spend the night dozing and staring at the ceiling. How can I be expected to sleep?

In the morning, Rufus comes in to wake me. I'm grateful to have someone. I'm shaking as I follow him to the hovercraft. A ladder drops down and I'm frozen in place as I'm raised into the craft. A man approaches me while I'm still frozen.

"I have to place your tracker. Hold still." He says as he sticks a needle in my arm.

After I feel the metal tracker slid into my arm, the ladder releases me. Rufus appears beside me and we're shown a room that has a simple design. There's a long, wooden table and two chairs. The table is filled with food, and while it all smells delicious, I can't bring myself to eat more than a piece of toast. Rufus tries to get me to eat more, but I can't.

As we're traveling, Rufus gives me some last minute advice. He reminds me not to step off my pedestal until the countdown is over. He doesn't have to tell me, I remember from all the other Games in my lifetime, because Claudius Templesmith always mentions it. I say nothing as he tells me the importance of finding shelter, water, and food. The toast threatens to come up, but I force myself to keep it down. My stomach hurts and I'm still shaking. I want to be at home, but the thoughts of home make my stomach hurt even more and I force the thoughts away. I can't stop shaking.

All too soon, we arrive at the Stockyard and we're shown to a small room. I allow Rufus to help me into my outfit because I can barely stand. The outfit is black and made of a stretchy material. He tells me that judging by the fabric and insulation, it's bound to be cold in the arena. I nod, because it seems my voice has disappeared. I feel a small budge in my pocket and I pull out Caroline's marble. I close my eyes tightly to keep the tears in. Rufus must have seen this, because suddenly he pulls me closer and I hug him. I wonder if he can tell I'm terrified and can feel me trembling.

Rufus tells me to sit and he offers me a glass of water. I hold the glass in my hands and can see the water moving in the glass. This is it. All there is to do now is wait.

"Do you want to talk?" Rufus asks.

I shake my head. My mouth still seems to be glued shut, but drops open a few minutes later when a voice announces it's time to launch.

Rufus grabs my elbow and helps me stand. This terror must not be new to him. I stand on the metal plate.

"Good luck." Rufus tells me.

I force my mouth to open. "Thank you," I tell him. My voice sounds small. "For everything you've done for me."

He nods and steps back as the plate begins to rise. Maybe thirty seconds pass before I'm out in the open. I can only register that we're in the middle of a field when Claudius' voice reaches my ears as he announces "Ladies and gentleman, let the Sixty-eighth Hunger Games begin!"

The timer stands just ahead of us. We're in a circle around the Cornucopia. I search the tributes for Ash and see he's only a tribute away from me. I stare at him. I hope he turns to me.

Five precious seconds pass before he does. I can't speak, so instead I nod and mentally wish him luck. He returns the nod and faces front. I know he won't turn again.

I pull out Carline's marble. I know they're watching, probably hoping I won't die in the initial bloodbath. They have nothing to worry about, because that's not where I'll die.

At forty-six seconds, I put the marble to my lips, close my eyes and think of home. I'm not trembling anymore. It can't be as bad as they say.

At forty seconds, I think of Holly and how she hums when she's doing laundry. I think of mum's laugh and dad's large knowledge of trees and nature. I think of the look Grover gets when he's trying to do his math homework. I think of Caroline's hair in the morning. I think of Tara's family and how hard she works for them. I think of Cherry and her home in town, with the wooden picture of the sky in her room. I think of my family and hope they know how much I love them.

At twenty seconds, I'm ready.

At fifteen seconds, I lower my hand and make to put the marble back in my pocket, but allow the marble to slip from my fingers.

As it falls to the ground, it's as if I'm watching them from above: the shocked looks, the knowledge of what is going to happen. Then it's as if I'm someone else's life as I see what's going to happen.

I see Ash winning the Games and returning home. He asks the girl to marry him a few weeks later. He and Holly have a beautiful wedding on a perfect day in the forest. For the next few years, no one I love is called as tribute in the Games that continue until a girl on fire becomes the rebel Panem needed. Everyone I love escapes the war, and their lives continue. I am never forgotten.

The marble hits the grass beside my pedestal at four seconds. It lands quietly and rolls over once before the explosion.


End file.
